Love and War in porkbelly
by MisterE231
Summary: Johnny, susan, and mary where having a relaxing romantic picnic and the people of porkbelly were enjoying a nice day where something wasn't trying to destroy them. But as the saying goes all it takes is on monumental screw up to ruin a nice day and this one was five years coming. Experimental rated T for mild violence,probable suggestive themes and incest.
Word key

"speech"

 _"thought"_

" _ **flashback"**_

* * *

It was a normal day in porkbelly. The sun was shining the birds were singing and for once no giant something or ego-maniacal wing nut was trying to wreak the city it was a good day for once. But you know what they say all it takes is someone doing something monumentally stupid to screw up a good day.

Now let's get to the people we want to see shall we.

 _692 shutup'n drive: Saturday June 15 12:22pm_

zooming onto the home of the test family we see the usual thing, Hugh the neat freak germophobic meatloaf loving dad was busy cleaning the house literally top to bottom (cartoon logic don't question just roll), Lila the caring yet slightly workaholic mother was in a six-way conference call, Dukey the genetically altered talking dog was sipping a caramel macchiato in the backyard, and Susan, Mary and Johnny where having a romantic picnic in the hologram room set to beach sunset in the lab. Now you're Probably wondering about that last bit of sentence well before we get to the monumental screw up that's happening in area 51.1 let get some back story on that. It all started after the last week in march cue flashback…

(…)

I said cue flashback…

(…)

...snore...

(looks over to see flashback operator asleep).

Sigh again… one sec please. (one cast-iron frying pan to knee later)

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Sunday April 30 10:00 pm Johnny's room test home.**_

 _ **It had been a normal week for almost everyone but for three siblings it was anything but. For you see johnny, susan, and mary have been having romantic feeling for each other for quite some time now ever since the whole super mega villain man thing. But seeing as nether of them knew of their shared feelings they decided to simply ignore them and hoped it goes away. Now as we all know that never works and the more adventures they had together the more the feelings grew which leads to right now… (knock, knock) johnny was just getting ready for bed when someone knocked on his door thinking it was dukey he opened it only to find susan and mary looking really nervous wondering what was up he invited them in…**_

 **"isn't it a little late to wanna test something"** _ **he asked sitting on the chair at his homework desk and hoping they didn't notice him staring at their butts as they moved inside so he could close the door and they moved to sit on his bed. Fortunately, in this circumstance they did and just like that a little of that nervousness melted away.**_

 **"that's not why where here johnny, we a** **ctually came to tell and ask you something."** _ **Mary said starting the conversation that would change their dynamic and lives forever the better.**_

 _ **Johnny even more confused than just a few minutes ago yet slightly hopeful made the universal hand sign for continue so seeing the sign susan took the lead.**_

 **"well you may have noticed that we haven't fawned over gil nextdor in a while and we haven't tested anything on you lately" "yeah I have noticed that any particular reason"** _ **johnny interrupted**_ **"yes and we're getting to it" mary continued "you see we been through a problem that we just figured out the solution to, see there's this boy we've both fallen for and we didn't want to end up fighting over this one like we did gil so we decided to share him if he say yes" "but what does all this have to do with me"** _ **johnny asked both hoping and at the same time not getting them to high just in case**_ **"well the reason it involves you is because the boy we fell for is you we just wanted to tell you we love you. So that takes care of the tell so now the question, how do feel about us and if you feel the same can you share us?"** _ **susan finished for mary.**_

 _ **Johnny was stunned to say the least they both felt the same way he did and they were willing to share him so he didn't have to break the others heart. He bit the inside of his cheek just to see if he was dreaming and when he felt pain "Ouch nope not dreaming"he thought, he knew this was real when he so he thought hard, weighed pros and cons and after he did that he gave them his honest answer,**_ **"to answer the first part of your question I feel the same you do. I've felt this way for awhile but I didn't know if you two felt the same and if you did I didn't want to have to choose and risk hurting or coming between you to but now that I know your feeling I can finally say I love you both and until the curtain falls on this gigantic play we call life and even after that I'll never stop, and to answer the second part I'd love nothing more than to share two lovely ladies like you if you'll have me."** _ **Finished johnny with a smile and gaze full of unrestrained love.**_

 _ **There were tears of joy and love in susan and mary's eyes as they gazed at their little brother turned lover and instead of answering with words they let their actions speak for them as they embraced johnny pulled him to his bed and preceded to enter a three-way kiss that told of everlasting love and would be the first of many.**_

 _ **Flashback end.  
**_

* * *

 _692 shutup'n drive: Saturday June 15 12:22pm_

That brings us to the present, it had been two and a half months since that faithful april and their three-way relationship has been going strong and only getting stronger. A little way in the looked up the porkbelly municipal laws and conduct and discovered that surprisingly what they were doing was perfectly legal in the eyes of the law so they didn't have to hide their relationship from the public, they still kept it from their parents though and kept a couple of printouts of that section just in case. Dukey found out a week after that but didn't really care much about it, he still used it to get ten pounds of bribe steak though after all just because you don't care doesn't mean you shouldn't use it to your advantage.

And it was today that would mark the beginning of the biggest mistake ever made which ironically wouldn't be caused by the test siblings but by the boneheads in the military installation area 51.1 and an experiment that should have never happened.

 _Area 51.1 Saturday June 15 1:15 pm_

Deep in the recesses of the military installation was a man who had been subjected to the worst experimentation imaginable subject X code name Dragon. He had been spliced with the most dangerous animal d.n.a out there, had an experimental and unstable super power and fire breath formula pumped into him, was given razor sharp steel- alloy claws where his nails should be and light weight but incredibly strong titanium alloy razor wings and barbed tail grafted to his back, then with all that done the broke his mind. They tried to make the perfect weapon instead the made a monster who slaughtered half the original project staff before they subdued and imprisoned him in the deepest restricted section of the base for five years. And he was about to get out.

* * *

I wrote this because I wanted to see a johnny/susan/mary romance, and just more johnny test fanfiction. Tell me what you think, any suggestions you might have, and if you want this story continued. flames will be used to boil water for tea and to cook pork'n beans.

And to any and all aspiring writers of fanfiction I have a challenge for you, the challenge is for a secret assassin johnny/susan/mary with them as the main pairing. The rules are thus:

1\. johnny must be an incredibly skilled assassin with susan and mary as his go to gadget girls but his skill must be is whether they be natural or genetic/cybernetic enhancements.(how he acquires them is up to the author.)

must either enter into or already be in a relationship with susan and mary.(How it happens is up to the author.)

3\. no one in his family including dukey can know their assassins but they can find out later on in the story.(how they find out and whether to hide the relationship is up to you.)

4\. lemons are allowed if you wish.

5\. it can be a harem if it is susan and mary must be in it and be the alpha girls.

6\. if not a harem see rule two.

If you think you can pull it off than i humbly and graciously encourage you to except this challenge. I think you can do it and believe in you.

Thank for reading and remember to toast to life with a smile. Mister E :)


End file.
